


Everything I Need {Is You}

by BlackButler0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Gay, Love, M/M, MalexMale, Romace, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackButler0/pseuds/BlackButler0
Summary: "Have you heard the story of the sun and the moon?" I whispered looking up at the stars"No..." Kanato replies in a short breath"They say the sun used to shine all day and night... But one day he fell in love with the moon who would always sit by herself... He wanted to show the world how beautiful she was, so every night he began to disappear, turning into little balls of fire, or what is known as the stars, and he would reflect his light onto her to make her shine even brighter...And now, even during the day you can see her in the sky, happy with her lover... "





	1. 1. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very, very aware this book is rushed and there are a lot of time skips/Jumps. I do that when I have no ideas to fill in the gaps left before the next idea, and yes that means this book has been planned out, Also please excuse all the non capital I's I need to make it a habbit and do fix them when I notice them.

It was cold... That was for sure, the harsh wind would nip at my skin and I couldn't help but pull my coat up to cover my neck more, I had left my scarf at home, and my finger-less gloves didn't do much to cover my hands from the cold snow that grazed them, it was late, I hadn't checked the time from when I had left work, but judging by the lack of people filling the streets, I was about to miss my subway train.

My feet began to pick up speed as the sight of the subway entrance came into view, and I quickly made my way down the stairs to the familiar platform that the 11 pm train came to, it seemed I was just on time as I barely made it through the doors before they had shut.

My heart was racing slightly faster than normal, the cold air that dug into me had frozen me solid and going into anything faster than a walk seemed to have surprised my body and once more got my blood pumping...

A small ding made it's way from my pocket and i reached in to pull out my phone, i turned on the screen to see a picture of my parents pop up, they were both smiling next to some Paris restaurant sign looking like they were having a good time, sometimes i wondered what it would be like to travel with them, but they say i need to finish my schooling in Tokyo before i could. 

By this point i guess i had been to caught in my thoughts as i had made my way through the train, as i felt my shoulder collide into someone else's, i had almost dropped my bag but thanks to my usually not so good reflexes i managed to keep it on my shoulder "Sorry" i mumbled at the person i had crashed into, moving to the side slightly so they could get passed, i looked up at him as i did, seeing he was clearly on the phone.

His black hair was in a slight mess as if he had run his hand through it, and even though he wore a scarf, he risked only wearing a thin long sleeved t-shirt, and even the sleeves on it had been pulled up to his elbows, and not to mention the two buttons on his shirt hadn't even been done up, yet even i found it hard to miss his piercing silver eyes glimpse over at me before he sat down on a spare seat... Okay??? That just happened...

A females voice came through the speakers saying our next stop was coming up, and then after that was mine, oddly this ride had seemed a lot shorter than usual, and it made me hesitant to think of leaving this warm train only to find the bitter cold that waited for me.

I felt the train slow down and i almost lost my footing as it stopped, though with only a few on the train with me it wouldn't have been that embarrassing... soon the doors were opened and my attention went to the man from before as he stood up, picking up a suitcase that didn't exactly suit his not so professional look, he was still on the phone as he walked out and it wasn't until i saw something out of the corner of my eye that i looked away.

A small black wallet lay where the man had previously sat, and it took a moment for me to click, my eyes widened slightly and i moved quickly from the spot i stood to grab it, before racing to the doors of the train "Sir wait!" i called out and he had almost turned around right before the train doors shut in front of me

"Dammit..." i grumbled to myself brushing off the fact people were now looking at me for breaking the silence, and skidding my foot against the floor, i went and sat down next to where i had stood before and opened up the wallet 

"Kanato Amaya..." I whispered under my breath reading off of a card with a picture of his face on it "I'll have to drop it into the police station tomorrow at work..." I placed it in an empty pocket of my school bag and sat back against my seat waiting for the train to softly slow down and come to a halt, my stop was the last stop of the night for this train... and its first track in the morning starts at 5 am, but from in between those hours its usually other trains, smaller ones, not so flash ones, i'm not saying this one is expensive, or i probably wouldn't be able to afford it, but yea... i guess you get what i mean...

Once the doors open i stand up, hearing the speaker girls goodnight before walking out, the instant coldness hitting me as expected, i needed to get a thicker coat, the one i have has worn down in the years I've had it, and maybe not forget my scarf next time? 

Pulling my coat back into place again i proceed to make my way home, yet somehow i feel as if this short walk will feel a lot longer than five minutes...


	2. 2. Best Friends

Scarf.  
Coat.  
Clothes.  
Bag.

What was I missing? Well it was to late to remember now, i had already made it half way to school, my legs and lungs aching within five minutes of running, and it made it harder that the wind was still as bitter as last night, 9 am compared to 11 pm apparently wasn't to different temperature wise...

A relief washed over me as the school gates became closer, Students still gathered around in some areas, others looking down at there timetable trying to figure out where they were, being the beginning of the year most people didn't know where there classes were.

I ran through the gates and into the office where i had to sign in late "Excuse me sensei?" I called out earning attention from a female teacher that smiled at me "Ah you must be Luka?" She asks me, How did she know that? I thought she was a new teacher around here, we have a few this year.

"Um Yes, I needed to sign in for the day... I arrived late for my first class" I smiled back scratching my neck awkwardly "Shibata~Sama wanted to see you in his office! So i have asked every late person this morning if they were Luka" She laughs before pointing to an office door "Just make your way in there and i'll make sure your signed in!" 

I thank her before walking up to the office door she pointed at and knocking softly "Sensei?" I call out opening the door "Ah Luka! Come in" The friendly principle calls out and i do as he says, sitting on one of the guest seats laid out "Welcome back to school Luka, I know it's already been a week but I haven't caught up with many students yet"

I just nod, a nervous smile on my face "Thank you sensei" 

"Right now Luka... You have been at Kita Prefectural (You don't have to pronounce it) School for a while now, and i have noticed you are lacking in Physical Education... Now i know the year is early, but it's best to confront this before its to late, you will have to redo this year if you can't get enough credits in for that unit" 

The way he said it, with a smile till plastered on his face, and the fact it was so blunt and almost rushed made me think he had told a lot of students they were going to fail school, i know I've never been one to do sports but would that really effect all the hard work I've put into everything else??? 

"But do not worry! We just need to put you on a sports team and hope it gets you the credits you need" Hope? Sports? with me doing sports there is no hope... "Sports? What options are there for sports?" I ask in the calmest way i could "Well most sports teams are completely full, but luckily for you we have an open spot in track, with having such a large school and so little space in sports teams it makes it hard, but there is a new Sports teacher from Nagoya!"

Track... He means running right? The thing i suck at most... Great, how perfect.  
How is he seriously still smiling right now!? "Oh track, seems easy enough, when do i join?" Yes Luka...Just play it cool, maybe you will fall over and hurt yourself? Then you won't have to do it...But you still fail the year, because that how it works right? You must meet the standards of absolutely everything or you fail at life? 

"Well, today after school he is doing a training course, you don't have to participate without the right gear but you can just introduce yourself and watch what they do, don't be afraid to get in it though, it's always good to have another active team mate" Active team mate? Team... So i have to interact with people, embarrass myself when i do something stupid, and let everyone watch me as i come last at everything.

Great. Simple enough, I do 2 of them everyday, and one is not interacting with people, no one apart from Toki and Rae of course, but that doesn't count, I grew up with them.

"Right... Thank you sensei, Do you mind if i go to class now?" He nods in response and i get up shuffling my bag back into place before walking out and closing the door behind me, i take in a sharp breath moving onto my next class, lets hope this goes well.

\--------

"Luka!!!" A female's voice called out through the halls "Hm?" I turn around on my heel only to almost be knocked to the ground "Luka~Kun!" 

"Toki?" I huff as my books fall to the ground "Ah Luka~Kun, Sorry! She saw you and i couldn't stop her" "Rae?" I stood there still slightly confused on what the hell just happened "Luka, here are your books" Toki places them in my hands, when did she pick them up?

"It's fine Rae, we are talking about Toki here" I laugh slightly getting a hit in the arm "Hey Luka~Kun! That's not fair!"

Rae laughs at her actions nervously "So how was your day anyway? We didn't see you anywhere today..." "Yea! i was looking everywhere!" Toki pouts 

"Oh i was just busy, um... I have to get to track now though, do you guys wanna come?" They stand there confused now "Track? As in sports?" Toki asks "Yea the principle said i had to join a sports team..." I look towards the ground tapping my foot "Haha! I can't wait to see this! Cmon Toki we gotta record all the funny things" Rae laughs 

"So basically everything?" Toki giggles back at him "Hey guys! Now your being unfair... Thanks for the confidence boost" I grumble turning back around and walking towards my original destination again

\-------

"This is it?" Rae asks as he looks onto the open field, boys and girls in sports gear as they do laps on the icy field, a man blowing a whistle and telling them to move faster standing on the side lines "Yea... I guess that's the guy we go to right?" I ask nervously, my hot breath fanning the cold air "Don't ask me" Rae chuckles 

"Is that really what they wear in this weather?" Toki shudders pulling her pink scarf up around her, her black hair tucked neatly into it 

"At least it's not swimming..." Rae whispers as we make it to the coach "Excuse me Sensei?" A familiar feeling washes over me as i stare at the back of the teacher "Hm? What is it?" Hesays turning around

My eyes widen at him and i immediately reach for my bag "Oh S-Sir!" I say a bit louder than i should have, i pull out the black wallet from the subway train and hand it to him "Is this y-yours? I think you left it on the train..." The frown stays on his face as he takes it from my hand "Oh your that boy i dumped into? Thanks..." He says putting it into his jean pocket... Jeans? Isn't he a track coach? 

"You didn't take anything did you?" He says, a serious look on his face, my cheeks instantly heat up and i shake my head while waving my hands in front of me "Oh! N-no sir! I would never!" He instantly gives off a deep chuckle that almost makes me want to hide behind Toki and Rae "I'm just messing with you" He says smiling still

I let out the breath i was unknowingly holding "So how did you know i was here? Not stalking me now are you? A student stalking a teacher is classed as inappropriate. " And there it goes again, my cheeks instantly heating up as i laugh nervously "What? Hahaha... Of course not sir... I actually am supposed to be the new recruitment" 

He chuckles once more "Oh yes, Luka right?" "yes sir" I nod slightly "Well Luka..." My name flicked off his tongue as if he was testing it on his lips "I am Kanato, No need for any formality but if you must then call me Amaya~san" 

"Um... Thank you Amaya~San" I repeat and he sighs, smiling at my choice as if it was a joke "Well... guess i have to get used to responding to that then" He laughs before turning back to his class for a moment and blowing the whistle that hung around his neck "Hey! Don't slack off just because i'm not looking! Run!" he yells making the team go back into full gear 

"He's so hot!" Toki whispers in my ear, maybe slightly louder then she hoped "Well thank you young miss, but i don't swing that way" He joked but all our eyes widened

"Haha! What.. I didn't say anything!" Toki laughs out embarrassed, Amaya~San just smiles and looks back at me "Well how about you come back tomorrow for another training session? bring some clothes you can run in..." He winks before going back to sorting out his team 

"Luka~Kun! You are so lucky! I wish i was in track to have a coach like him!" Toki fangirls "Toki shush, he heard you the first time..." I growl looking over at Rae "Should we get going?" He shrugs smiling before turning the way we came 

"Come on Toki, you will see him again..."


	3. 3. Takeout Orders.

"Luka~Kun"

"Luka~Kun!"

"Luka~Kun! Wake up!"

"Shh...I'm trying to sleep"

"Luka~Kun! Your going to be late for the train! and if your late for the train you will be late for work!" A pestering females voice was being very persistent to wake me up... "What time is it?" I groan rolling over

"Um almost 4 in the afternoon! Luka!!!" Wait is that... Toki? 4 PM!? That's all it took for me to shoot out of bed, luckily it was saturday...

"Hurry up and get dressed, ill wait outside with Rae" She smiles, i rush to my work uniform hanging on a chair and throw on the black jeans and white shirt while stuffing my red waist apron in my bag, i already had socks on because i had gotten into my night clothes after work last night and instantly fallen asleep, and when i got up this morning i decided to sleep for an extra few hours, a few to many...

I rush out my door grabbing my wallet and keys, once i'm out the door i lock it and put the rest of my stuff in my bag as well 

"Right guys sorry about that, lets go" I say before fast walking down the road to where the subway was... but you know, it doesn't matter that it was extremely cold and my jacket and scarf still sat in my wardrobe, you know, because freezing to death was so on today's to do list.

Note my sarcasm.

\----------

"Here you go Ma'm, have a lovely night" I say with a small smile as i place down a dish of Yakitori (Basically grilled chicken... Yum)

I walk up to another table "Toki, Rae.. Have you finally decided? You have been here for at least 20 minutes.." i laugh quietly "Luka! I don't know what to get! Makizushi (Sushi rolls) Or Ramen! (You should know what that is lol) Oh wait... There's also Miso soup! Ah! Curry rice!" She continues to whine about whats on the list so i turn to Rae, but he is just staring intensely at the menu as if making a life or death decision... These two are hopeless... "How about drinks?"

"Hm... Momoshu? (Peach liquor)" Rae suggest and my eyes widen "Rae! You are only 17! Don't mess around like that" I scold "Ryokucha (Green tea) for me please!" Toki smiles up at me and i write it down on a small note pad "Well ill just get the same drink for you both"i say before walking off and giving the order

"Hey Toki~San? Have you seen our other delivery guy?" One of the other workers ask while holding a few delivery bags "I think one of them is sick" I reply while fixing my waist apron "Okay well osamu is out front about to leave could you go give him these? I need to get back to work.. please hurry" He says handing me the bags

I quickly rush through the restaurant catching osamu just in time and handing him the bags before he drives off "Thanks osamu!" I call out before going back inside to be met by a worried work mate "Luka~san! quickly i forgot one..." He calls "What? He just left..." I say hesitantly

"Dammit, he won't be back soon with so many take outs tonight... Luka can you take this on the scooter?" He asks hopefully "Um i thought the scooter was in repair?"a chef says making his eyes widen "Ugh, Luka it isn't far? Can you walk? Or run?"

I have nothing to do but nod... i mean they could get me fired for saying no, this is my job! I can do this.. can't I?

"Yes but can you please go take table 3? They need there orders taken" That way Toki and Rae have to choose an order... if it isn't me then they won't have the guts to take an extra twenty minutes "Sure but take this and hurry" He smiles as i once more take a bag from his hand, the address written on the side

I walk out the doors, instant coldness once more, the sun was starting to set and the air was getting colder by the second, instantly goosebumps formed on my skin and a shiver ran through my back "Lets get this over with quickly"I mumble to myself before begging to walk to where i assumed the address was, though it's not like i had been there before...

\------------

Knock, Knock, Knock

My shaking hands tap the door loud enough for anyone inside to hear and i stand there a moment before the door swings open "Hello, I'm Takashi- Uh... Amaya~San?" I blinked a few times, a little confused

There standing in the doorway was my shirtless track coach with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, and only sweatpants on... Why is my heart pounding so hard right now? I guess it's just because i'm scared Heh... Right?

"Ah hello Luka" He smiles putting his toothbrush down on what i'm guessing was a shelf nexrt to the door "I have your ah... takeout.." I say putting my hand up, he smiled taking it from me, His fingertips brushing against mine only caused another shiver to run through me, but this one wasn't from the cold... it was the sudden feeling of heat actually....

"I was wondering why it was so late, but they sent you to make up for it... So apology accepted" He chuckles as my cheeks heat up "Uh.. sorry to disturb you Amaya~San... and sorry it took so long, the thing was broken so i had to walk and i kinda got lost a few streets back when there was a familiar street name and then it took an extra few minutes to get here, then with you living on the fourth floor i had to walk up the stairs and- Sorry..." I say all of a sudden nervous

"Heh.. You talk a lot" He smiles

Talk a lot? What?... I've been labeled the quietest person at school...How am i talking so much?

"Luka?" He asks raising an eyebrow as he holds out 2 1000 yen notes (Roughly $17) "Oh thank you" i say taking them "You must be freezing?.." He questions looking me up and down, i suddenly feel the urge to look away from him but force myself not to act like a fangirl... I mean it's not like i have a reason to?

"uh.. um yea, a little" i stuff the notes into m apron pocket "Wait here a moment, or come in..." He smiles walking away and into another room, though i don't step inside, a few moments later he comes back, holding a black coat, it was clearly thick, with fake fur around the neck and buttons used for nothing but style going up either side of it, as well as a zip... He walks oddly close to me and i almost step back before he puts his arms behind me and places the jacket on my shoulders, he then steps back from me

"Oh! i don't need this.. ill be at back at work soon and they have warmers... you can keep-" i go to take it off but he catches my hand "No keep it, I've only worn it a few times, and i haven't worn it in a while, so you can just have it, plus your one looked a little thin, and if you feel bad then just give it back to me after school on Monday" This small gesture made my heart pound and i felt the blush form on my cheeks heating up my face "Oh okay, i guess i'll see you on Monday... Thanks Amaya~San" i say walking away while putting my arms in the sleeves

What the hell is wrong with me?


End file.
